


Ghost on the Dance Floor

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [89]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Babies, Birth, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Chris Colfer, crisscolfer, labor, unassisted homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris welcomes his baby in the peace and comfort of his own home.One-shot based on the song Ghost on the Dance Floor by Blink 182.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Ghost on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Going into this pregnancy Chris didn't expect to feel all these emotions that just impacted him so greatly. He’s been happy, excited, sad, scared, anxious, thrilled. Just all of the above and he’s never felt better.

Darren, his husband, has just been the absolute best husband in the world and has helped Chris so much with this pregnancy. He told Chris when they started trying for a baby that he was ready for this and knew that they would be able to do this.

After five tries, Chris finally got pregnant and Darren was just so excited. He’s never seen his smile so wide and so full of life before. Well, mean other than the day he proposed and when they got married. But this baby, he's told Chris that it made him complete.

Darren was happy, Chris was happy, and everything about this pregnancy has just been so perfect.

When they first found out, they laid low and didn't really announce it due to the fact that it was a possibility he could have a miscarriage so they only told their close family and a handful of friends.

But after making it out of his first trimester safely, they told the world and have received nothing but positive feedback. Some people said some very grueling things about them and their baby but Chris didn't let it bother him because he and Darren finally got to share something they’ve always wanted together.

They’ve done everything to pretty much the extreme.

From the first ultrasound, to hearing the heartbeat, to feeling them kick, and finding out the gender.

Chris kinda never wants this feeling to end but he can't wait to get this baby girl out already. As much as he loves having her safe and sound inside of him, it was ready for her to make her big debut into the world and to meet her mommy and daddy.

Chris and Darren did have one wish to fulfill and that was to have a home birth. They have talked about it together, have discussed it with their doctor and came to the decision of welcoming their baby girl in the comfort of their own home. They live in a gated community so they wouldn't have to worry about crazed fans knocking at their door, harassing them like they used to, that's the reason as to why they moved there in the first place.

It was safe and secured 24/7.

Now with it being so close to Chris’ due date, they were just waiting for that moment to come when she was ready.

"Hey babe?" Darren came into the room with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his basketball shorts.

"Yes my love?" Chris turns away from his laptop and looks at Darren, who was standing in the door frame of their room.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asks.

"Sure." 

Chris pushes himself off the bed and Darren takes his hand, bringing him to their living room.

They sit on their huge sectional couch and curl into Darren’s side as he puts the movie on. Chris rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and sighed, watching the opening credits appear on the screen. He felt the baby shift in his belly so he placed his hand over it, rubbing small circles. That usually calms her down.

With another sigh, Chris continues to feel her consistently move and kick inside him. He just ignores it and continues to watch the movie with his husband. Darren wraps his arm around Chris’ legs and pulls him in closer which makes Chris smile at how protective he was. He knows that Darren will be so over-protective with their girl, he probably won't let her date until she's 30 or until he's dead for that matter.

**\---**

The sun was just starting to rise and their baby girl was already awake inside Chris’ belly. She was giving him contractions and he’s been having them most of the night but he didn't wake his husband because they're not strong yet.

So while in bed, Chris sits up and feels another contraction. He slowly breathes through it and places his hand onto his bump. "Easy in there little girl."

"Chris?" Darren sits up, his hair a mess from his slumber and his eyes barely open. "Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night, I've been having contractions."

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Besides they're not that bad so they're starting to get a little painful but I can handle it. I've researched and have videos on breathing exercises for weeks now so that I'll be ready to endure labor."

"Wow, okay babe. How about I go make us some tea?"

"That sounds lovely, Dare." Chris says with a smile.

Darren gets out of bed and gives his husband a kiss before throwing on a shirt and leaving the room.

Chris then glances down at his swollen feet and sighs. "I can't wait until you get out of me, baby girl."

**\---**

It was now about 3:30 in the afternoon and Chris’ contractions were now very close together.

Darren was in their bathroom getting the tub ready for his husband because Chris really wanted to try for a waterbirth and since she's dropped, he’s been feeling nothing but pressure and urges down by his entrance.

They texted only a select few of their friends and family letting them know that Chris was in labor and would be having the baby soon so that they should just stand by until or if any help was needed.

Chris’s parents had gone away on vacation but his mom cut her trip short and was on her way. She was on a plane right now somewhere over the country and should be arriving sometime that night.

Darren’s been a big help through Chris’ labor. Whatever he asked for, Darren’s done it and does it ten times more than what Chris wants. He was such a sweetheart.

"Alright babe, the tub is ready for you." Darren announces as he walks back into their bedroom. 

Chris smells and is helped off the bed. He waddled onto the tile floor and removed his shirt before pulling down his pants the best he could. Darren helped him with the rest.

Once he was fully naked, Chris grabbed onto his husband’s hand and stepped into the tub, slowly easing himself down into the warm water. 

Chris hums as he relaxes in the tub, letting his legs fall open slightly. "Ooh, this feels nice. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome.” Darren says, watching his husband look at peace. “I'm gonna get towels and some other stuff we're gonna need for when she's born."

"Okay, most of it I left in a little basket by our bed." 

"K." Darren left the bathroom and Chris was left sitting in the tub.

The warm water helped with the back labor he was having and made some of the pressure feel less tense but it was still there.

Both his hands are splayed on his large bump and he smiles, seeing her little feet try to press through his stretched skin. "We're ready for you baby girl." He says and feels her put more pressure on him so he calls for his husband. “Darren!”

"Yeah babe?!" Darren ran into the bathroom with everything in his hands.

"I'm gonna start pushing, I think her head dropped."

"Okay." He sets the stuff down and comes to sit beside the tub.

Chris starts to push and definitely feels her head moving down more. He lets it go after counting to ten in his head and pushes again.

He pushes a few more times then stops taking some quick breaths. "Baby, can you see her head or anything?" He asks, scrunching his face together trying not to push. 

Darren moves to the end of the tub and tries to look in between his husband’s legs. "I think so, Chris. Keep pushing babe you're doing great."

Chris let out a little grunt before he started to push again. "Oh god! Here head is coming babe!" He quickly shoved his hands down by his entrance, stretching around the area so that it could accommodate her head. "Alright baby girl, you're coming sweetheart. Oooh, owww." Chris puffed out his cheeks feeling as her head was inching its way out of his opening.

"Easy baby, don't rush her out." Darren says, rubbing his husband’s knee.

"I know. I-Ohhh." Chris gives another big push and feels her head crown. "She has so much hair, baby." He breathes, smiling through the pain.

"I see baby. You’re doing so good, honey." Darren praises, smiling as well.

"Come on sweetheart, you're almost here." Chris gets another contraction and pushes hard, causing her head to come out quickly. The water rippled from his movements and there was some blood starting to flow out into the water a bit from his canal. He either tore or it was just from the amniotic sac.

"Her head is out, Darren." Chris exclaims and brings his head forward trying to see but couldn’t from his bump in the way. 

"I see baby, she's almost here." Darren continues to smile and gives his husband a kiss. Chris feels his hand soothingly rub along his back. "Come on baby, don't give up yet. You're practically there."

Chris loved his encouragement. Darren was just so amazing, how did he get so lucky?

"Let me check for a cord quickly." He wraps his fingers around her neck, lightly and doesn't feel anything so he starts to push again and her shoulders are slowly working their way out.

One by one, they come out and Chris looks down again, this time he was able to see her slowly come out of him.

"One more push." He urges and pushes again. With a loud groan and gasp of air, she came out into his hands under the water. "What time is it, Dare?" He asks, panting.

"It's four." 

Chris then let out a sigh of relief now that she was out. He made sure he held onto her tightly because she was slippery and slowly lifted her out of the water. As soon as she hit the air, her lungs filled with the air. He happily sighed again and brought her right to his chest as her loud shrieks filled their bathroom. He looked up at Darren and saw he was smiling wider than ever and had fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She's here baby. You did it, Chris. You were amazing." Darren beams, pressing his lips against Chris’s forehead before brushing the pieces of his hair away from his forehead. He gives his husband another kiss before sitting down next to the tub. 

Chris patted his daughter's back as her face was pressed up against his chest, staring at her daddy as her cries slowly turning into quiet whimpers. "Aww, hi baby girl." He continued to rub her back, letting her get used to being out of the womb. 

Darren started to laugh a bit. "Her eyes are opened baby and they're so big." She turned her neck and Chris was able to see her big, wondrous eye staring up at me.

He pecks her head, still rubbing her back as she stopped crying and was just lying there. "You're more beautiful than I could’ve ever imagined. You are so perfect, baby girl." He whispers to her.

Chris held her close for a while then turned to his husband. "You wanna get the scissors and grab a towel too please?" Darren nods and gets up, going over to the sink where he had placed everything prior. 

Chris pulls the plug from the drain and let the bloody water go down.

Darren comes back and hands his husband the towel first. Chris dips it in whatever's left of the water and wraps the baby up. He then opened his legs a little wider and started to get her to nurse from him so the afterbirth can come out.

After fifteen minutes of trying to get her to latch on, she finally did and was suckling on Chris’ nipple which stimulated his placenta to come out.

Once it passed, she stopped eating and Darren was able to cut her cord.

Darren then helped his husband stand up while Chris held his girl to his chest. He steps out of the tub and stands there for a moment, so he doesn’t fall. 

"Okay baby girl, we're gonna be moving a lot but don't worry you'll be okay." Her big eyes just stared up at her mommy and he began to walk into their bedroom, very slowly with Darren following close beside them. 

Chris climbed onto the bed and sat against their headboard, still having the baby pressed to his chest. Darren helps him get settled before going back to the bathroom and take care of the mess.

Chris then cleaned off their baby girl some more and waited for his husband to come into the back so that he could take a shower and finally relax.

**\---**

Chris was fresh out of the shower and got onto his bed where Darren was holding their baby girl.

"Here, go see your mommy." He hands her to his husband and Chris happily takes her.

"I think we should weigh and measure her babe then call everyone."

"Alright." Darren gets off the baby and goes into her nursery, coming back with the baby scale that was made for measuring babies if you've had a home birth.

Chris places her in the cloth scale and Darren holds it up.

"Okay, she's seven pounds and six ounces. Wow." Chris takes her out then lays her flat on the bed, measuring the length of her body from the crown of her head to her little baby feet. 

"And is nineteen inches long." He smiles and grabs the diaper, putting it on her before putting her in some warm jammies.

Chris picks her back up and lays her across my chest, as she lets out the sweetest yawn. "Oh my sweet baby, I can't believe you're actually here." He glances over at Darren, who was holding his phone up and hears the camera go off.

"To send to everybody." 

Chris nods and smiles back down at his girl. "Hmm, you still need a name sweetheart. Mommy and daddy were never able to find one that we thought would fit you so we waited until you were born and you look like a...Rosie.

"Yeah, Rosie Eliza Criss. It's perfect." Chris beams and smiles at his daughter, Rosie. "Our little Rosie. She's perfect." He adds.

Chris then kisses her soft head and just continues to rub her back seeing as it kept her calm and quiet and it was relaxing to me.

"Welcome to the family, Rosie girl.” 


End file.
